Rhyperior
|} Rhyperior (Japanese: ドサイドン Dosidon) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding a . It is the final form of . Biology Rhyperior is a large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another one above it. The upper horn is smaller on a female Rhyperior. It has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates. It has blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands which works as a cannon or a gun. Rhyperior can insert rocks and boulders into its arms through the holes in its hands and then fire them like bullets. However, it will occasionally insert and fire by accident. It also appears to have two thick, rectangular rocks above its eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows. Rhyperior lives far up in the mountains. In the anime Major appearances A Rhyperior first appeared in the main series Challenging a Towering Figure! under the ownership of . Using powerful attacks like and its signature move, , it battled and defeated Ash's Grotle, even though Grotle swallowed its own to power up its moves. Another Rhyperior appeared in Piplup, Up and Away!, under the ownership of a . A Rhyperior owned by Forrest appeared in SS025, where it was used to battle against Nurse Joy and her . However, the Eon Pokémon defeated the Drill Pokémon. A Rhyperior appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! under the ownership of a . A Rhyperior appeared in Analysis Versus Passion! under the ownership of Remo. Minor appearances Rhyperior first appeared in a short cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior, under the command of . A Rhyperior appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Rhyperior appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Soldier's Rhyperior appeared during a flashback in SS036. Pokédex entries . Rhyperior can concentrate strength in its body and expand, .}} . Rhyperior can at its enemies by tightening its arm muscles and launching them from the holes in its palms.}} from holes in its palms. Its shell-like covering can withstand a volcano's eruptions.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sometime before the , traded his Rhydon after learning how to evolve it with a book written by . It remained on Silver's team until sometime before the events of the , where it was returned to Blue. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Saturn has a Rhyperior that he uses to battle Hareta at Lake Valor. In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Shingen owns a Rhyperior. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga An unknown Trainer used a Rhyperior in PBK3 where it fought against and took out most of his team. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga A Rhyperior appeared in TA07. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Rhyperior is a member of the legendary Exploration Team, Team Raider, alongside and . * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Rhyperior is used by Heath to protect the yellow circuit ball. Ice later borrows it to use in a three-way boss battle with Ice's and Lavana's in the trio's efforts to thwart the player. Pokédex entries are shot at rare times.}} |} |} |} |} are shot at rare times.}} are shot at rare times.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Altru Tower (during mission)}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour (Reward), Variety Battle: It's Drill Time! (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Rhyperior Appears!}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness -, -, -, and moves will become 1½×, while the effectiveness of - and moves will become 3× |ground=lightningrod |newelectric=1}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30||'}} |Metal Burst|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- in the Lava Zone. }} |- }} |- after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a |link= , 'Shingen', and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=112 |name2=Rhydon |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Rock |evo2= holding |no3=464 |name3=Rhyperior |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Rhyperior and its share their with and . They are all known as the Drill Pokémon. Origin It appears to draw much of its inspiration from a , aspects of various s (such as and '' ) and a . Its overall appearance also resembles a . Name origin Rhyperior is a combination of and superior. Rhy may also derive from the called , alluding to Rhyperior's Ground/Rock type combination. Dosidon may be a combination of 土 do (ground/soil), 怒 do (anger), or ど do (prefix that makes a noun sound stronger), サイ sai (rhinoceros), and don (Ancient Greek for tooth, commonly used in the names of dinosaurs). In other languages and Senior |fr=Rhinastoc|frmeaning=From and , or from the colloquial |es=Rhyperior|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Rhyperior|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=거대코뿌리 Geodaekopuri|komeaning=From and 코뿌리 Koppuri ( 's Korean name) |zh_cmn=超鐵暴龍 / 超铁暴龙 Chāotiěbàolóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Super iron ". |zh_yue=超鐵暴龍 Chīutitbouhlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name. }} Related articles * Blue/Silver's Rhyperior External links |} de:Rihornior fr:Rhinastoc it:Rhyperior ja:ドサイドン pl:Rhyperior zh:超甲狂犀 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions